


Bang

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Murder, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Akechi's first real job.
Kudos: 7





	Bang

The gun felt unusually heavy in his hands. Killing shadows was one thing, they were inhuman enough to put it out of his mind but this? Taking the life of another person was a different story. 

The shadow of Wakaba Isshiki laid before him on the ground in defeat. Her yellow eyes looked at him filled with fear. It had been far too easy to defeat her in her monstrous form.

Akechi gripped the gun trying to ready himself for what needed to be done. If his plan was going to work he would need Shido's trust. It was something he was willing to kill for.

"Please! I have a daughter at home!" She yelled.

He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He needed to act quickly before she joined with her real self. He needed to do this for his revenge.

"I can tell you don't want this! Please don't kill me!" She begged.

He hesitated once again. Turning a few minor politicians psychotic was simple enough but this, this was much more hands on. Why couldn't she have just cooperated? Why did she have to stand in his way? They could have avoided all of this if she had just put a stop to her research. If she had done she was told he wouldn't need to kill someone's mother to avenge his own.

"I just want to see my family again!" She cried.

Briefly he wondered how his mother would look at him if she knew what he was up to. He was far from the hero he promised to be. Here he was, a scared teen boy about to take away someone else's mother to take revenge on the man who took away his. Maybe it could be considered irony. He was sure that if there was a god, it was laughing at his predicament.

Akechi closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. When he opened them he was greeted with the sight of black smoke. The job was done, there was no turning back now no matter how sick he felt. He did what needed to be done and he would continue to until Shido was in his own personal Hell. He would stain his soul as black as Shido's if that's what it took.


End file.
